Tout le monde aime K !
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: Tout le monde aime K ! ...Non ? Voici un recueil de drabbles avec à l'affiche le célèbre manager des Bad Luck. A chacun le tour d'être au devant de la scène !
1. Shûichi

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime K !

**Titre du chapitre : **Shûichi

**Auteur : **AshuraKageboushi (qui d'autre pourrait écrire un truc pareil ? ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, sinon, Ayaka se décoincerait complètement et irait danser sur les tables dans sa salle de cours. Et elle lâcherait Hiroshi, qui pourrait ENFIN se concentrer sur l'amour de sa vie, j'ai nommé : Suguru Fujisaki ! (On applaudit s'il vous plaît). Non, tout est à Maki Murakami, malheureusement. T.T

**Genre : **Pétage de plombs total. A ceux qui recherchent le drama style Roméo et Juliette, passez votre chemin !

**Notes : **J'ai décidé de commencer cette série pour deux raisons. Déjà, j'avais envie de rigoler en écrivant des trucs que PERSONNE n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'écrire (ou qui ne l'aurait pas fait par peur des critiques ^^), et ensuite, j'ai une amie qui aime le Hiro x K, donc je pensais lui faire plaisir en lui écrivant un drabble dessus (même si ce n'est pas encore fait ^^)

Et puis, j'avais envie de mettre à l'affiche les personnages secondaires de Gravitation, en l'occurence, notre ami _**K**_ ! (J'ai fait la même chose pour le manga _-man_, avec **_Bookman_** à la place de K ^^)

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction « _Des "vacances" en famille_ », le prochain chapitre sortira avant le 20 janvier (normalement ^^).

Bonne lecture !

**Ainsi commence l'histoire de notre ami K.**

* * *

oOo

Le cadet de la famille Uesugi était choqué. Assis par terre, les yeux dans le vide, bouche bée, à la manière d'un poisson rouge asthmatique. Il était _extrêmement _choqué. Un peu à la manière de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une décharge de trois mille volts, et qui y aurait miraculeusement survécu.  
« Yuki » Eiri Uesugi était c_hoqué_.

La cause de cet état encore inconnu chez cet écrivain le plus en vogue du moment était un jeune garçon hyperactif aux cheveux roses. Ou plutôt, la phrase que ce jeune homme avait prononcée.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? _Comment_ avait-il pu ? N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait couru après pendant presque deux ans, à lui ressasser sans cesse « Yuki, je t'aime ! Yuki ! », et à le suivre partout comme un petit chien ? N'était-ce pas lui qui était venu le poursuivre jusque dans la maison de son père pour prendre la place d'Ayaka et annuler ses fiançailles ? N'était-ce pas lui qui s'était presque jeté sous les roues de sa Benz un jour où il pleuvait ? N'était-ce pas lui qui s'était installé dans son appartement sans même demander la permission ?  
Et enfin, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait interrompu son concert en plein milieu d'une chanson pour hurler à toute la salle un « Yuki est à moi ! » enflammé ?

Eiri avait finalement succombé au harcèlement du chanteur et était tombé dans ses filets. Bien qu'il se montrât parfois – même souvent – dur avec lui, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments.  
A ses yeux, pourtant, Shûichi était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel – sans le moindre talent, mais exceptionnel tout de même – et il méritait qu'Eiri lui prouve son amour. D'ailleurs, il avait tellement utilisé de temps pour le lui prouver – sorties au restaurant, au zoo, purikura, shopping, et bien sûr, nuits passionnées – que l'écriture de son prochain roman avait encore dépassé les délais impartis. Son éditrice allait finir par le tuer.

Mais alors, pourquoi ? Après s'être donné tout ce mal pour l'attraper, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant, si ? Peut-être s'était-il lassé ? Ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de ce satané Seguchi ? Ah, celui-là ! Si seulement il pouvait un peu se préoccuper de sa femme plutôt que de la vie privée de son beau-frère… Non, ce n'était certainement pas sa faute, pour une fois.  
Eiri se creusait la tête. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire au bon Dieu pour que ce boulet de Shûichi vienne le voir et lui dise… et lui dise…

Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il revoyait la bouille souriante du chanteur, qui ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air grave. Eiri s'était inquiété : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Shûichi ? ». Le chanteur avait regardé ses vieilles baskets dont la couleur était assortie à ses cheveux. « Eh bien… », avait-il fait.

Puis il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et, avec un sourire à la fois gêné et heureux, avait déclaré : « Je suis désolé, Yuki, mais je te quitte. »

« Je te quitte. »

« Je te quitte. »

Eiri en était resté bouche bée. « Mais… mais pourquoi ? » s'était-il exclamé.  
« Ben… ». Le jeune homme l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux violets. « Parce que… c'est avec K que je veux vivre ma passion. ».

HEIIIIIIINNNNN ?

« Qu… quoi ! » avait hurlé Eiri.

La petite boule rose qui lui tenait lieu de petit ami – enfin, d'ex-petit ami – s'était énervée. « Eh bien oui, c'est pas ma faute, je l'aime ! Je veux vivre avec lui pour le restant de ma vie ! Adieu. »

Sur ces horribles mots, le chanteur avait fait volte-face et était allé retrouver son manager. Eiri l'avait suivi. L'amour de sa vie avait stoppé à la terrasse d'un café. Là, il avait salué l'américain d'un grand signe du bras, avec un de ses sourires qu'il ne réservait d'habitude qu'à Eiri. Un grand sentiment de jalousie avait envahi ce dernier.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse s'emparer d'un parasol pour embrocher le grand étranger, Shûichi avait déjà couru vers celui-ci, avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, et avait débité à toute vitesse : « K, j'ai quitté Yuki, je t'aime, alors reste avec moi jusqu'à la mort et fais-moi l'amour toutes les nuits ! ».

Le manager avait éclaté de son rire si particulier et avait meuglé un « _Of course _! » si peu discret que la moitié des passants s'étaient retournés, avant de prendre Shûichi par l'épaule et de s'éloigner avec lui.

Eiri s'était affaissé sur le trottoir, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

― Hhhhh !

Eiri se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, la respiration saccadée, une fine couche de sueur sur son front.

Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué. La petite tête rose vif de son chanteur dépassait de sous les draps et son corps bougeait au rythme de sa respiration endormie. Il se retourna dans son sommeil et se colla un peu plus contre son amant, en marmonnant un « Yuki… » d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… » pensa Eiri, rassuré.

Une heure plus tard, pendant leur petit-déjeuner, Shûichi annonça, la bouche pleine de céréales, qu'il devait retrouver K pour le dîner, et qu'il rentrerait aux alentours de minuit.

Eiri devint rouge de rage, de la même couleur qu'une tomate bien mûre. Shûichi n'allait pas oser... ?

― Jamais ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter le chanteur. Tu m'entends ? Si ce foutu américain t'approche encore de trop près, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'approche plus jamais ! D'ailleurs, je vais tout de suite appeler Seguchi pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, acheva-t-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

― Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? marmonna Shûichi dans son bol de chocolat. Je dois manger avec K parce qu'on doit animer une émission de nuit et que ni Hiro, ni Fujisaki, ni moi n'avons le temps de rentrer chez nous pour dîner… Je le trouve bien stressé en ce moment, Yuki…

oOo

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Non, bien sûr, pas de _bad end_, c'est triste quand ça se finit mal...  
Et puis, vous imaginez, vous, un Shûichi x K en réalité ? ... Ben moi pas. Enfin.

Pour la prochaine fois... Eh bien, c'est comme pour _-man_, je ne sais pas trop qui je vais mettre... Alors si vous avez envie de voir quelque chose comme un TOHMA x K (Oh mon Dieu...) ou un TETSUYA UKAI x K... ^^

Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! (Même les plus farfelues =D)

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette chose. ^^ (et j'espère que ça vous a plu)

Ashura.


	2. Tetsuya Ukai

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime K !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Tetsuya Ukai.

**Nombre de mots : **Avec les renvois et sans mes notes en bas de page, 2124. (Vous avez vu ? 21 et 24 sont des multiples de 3... ^^)

**Rating : **Euh... Je sais pas. Entre K+ et T.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Maki Murakami (D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si elle lisait cette CHOSE ^^)

**Notes : **Merci à ceux (ou celles) qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Il n'y a que moi pour inventer un truc pareil... (et c'est pas vraiment un compliment ^^)

Ce chapitre est dédié à K... et à TETSUYA UKAI !!!! (applause)

Bonne lecture !

**Ainsi commence le deuxième chapitre de la fascinante histoire de K !**

* * *

K rêvassait au soleil, sous un cerisier en fleurs. Ou plutôt, sous un cerisier dont les fleurs, pour la plupart fanées, tombaient sur lui comme de la neige rosée. Il souffla et mordilla de plus belle le brin d'herbe qu'il tenait dans sa bouche. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il soupira d'aise. Par cette belle journée de début avril, les Bad Luck avaient renoncé à travailler – pour l'un parce que c'était la saison des amours, et qu'il ne lâchait plus son Yuki depuis plusieurs jours, de peur qu'une fan hystérique lui saute dessus ; pour les autres parce qu'ils préparaient intensément leurs examens de fin de semestre **(1)** –, et leur manager s'était octroyé un jour de congé. Avec la permission du directeur Seguchi, bien évidemment.

Pendant qu'il glandait sous l'arbre, un pétale de fleur de cerisier lui tomba sur le nez et le chatouilla.

― Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que… dit K, en louchant sur le bout de fleur qui venait l'ennuyer.

« Saleté de pétale ! » pensa-t-il.

Soudain, ses yeux partirent dans le vague. Une réminiscence confuse d'un lointain souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. Il se souvenait… d'un truc improbable – mais vrai ! – qui s'était passé deux ans avant la séparation des Grasper. Du temps où il était leur manager. **(2) **Les souvenirs affluèrent en lui comme un banc de saumons remontant une rivière.  
Oh, évidemment, c'était il y avait environ cinq ou six ans. Ca ne datait pas d'hier. Mais dans son esprit, il revoyait la scène exactement comme elle s'était déroulée. Son cerveau fut envahi par une horde de pensées, et il sombra dans son passé.

_Cinq (ou six) ans plus tôt. Studio d'enregistrement des Nittle Grasper. Locaux de NG Productions. 16h42, heure locale._

K patientait derrière la porte du studio dans lequel les Nittle Grasper enregistraient leur prochain disque, _Sleepless Beauty_, qui contiendrait près de treize chansons. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne sortir que des _singles_, même si c'était beaucoup plus facile à composer : le stress de n'avoir pas fini les paroles ou l'accompagnement instrumental à temps était beaucoup moins présent dans le cas d'un _single _que dans le cas d'un album de plus de dix chants.

Les Nittle Grasper, donc, dont le total des membres s'élevait à trois, étaient en pleine séance d'enregistrement. Du moins étaient-ils censés l'être. Car rien qu'aux hurlements qui émanaient de derrière la porte – pourtant insonorisée –, on éprouvait quelques difficultés à y croire.

― Ryûichi, non d'un chien ! Où as-tu mis tes paroles ? C'est bien toi qui les gardait, non ? criait la voix de Noriko Ukai à l'intérieur du studio.

― Ben, oui, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais les perdre…

― Noriko, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tu connais Ryûichi… Tu aurais dû les garder, ces paroles… Même si j'avoue que, Ryûichi, tu aurais pu quand même faire attention, fit une troisième voix.

― Bon, tant pis, on va se débrouiller. Tohma, passe moi ton cahier à partitions, on va les lui réécrire, reprit la voix de la claviériste.

― Ne peut-il pas le faire ?

― Il est parti dessiner…

― Pika pika pika pika pika, Ryûichi ! s'exclama une voix enfantine.

― On aura _jamais_ fini avant demain soir, se lamenta le futur directeur de NG Productions.

― Vivent les heures sup' ! sourit Noriko.

K rit silencieusement – chose inhabituelle pour lui – derrière la porte. Les pauvres ! Bien qu'il soit doué d'un talent formidable, devoir supporter toute une journée le chanteur des Nittle Grasper n'était pas de tout repos.

Après une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles il n'ouït que le bruit des stylos sur le papier et les sons étouffés des voix de ses protégés, le manager entendit soudain résonner les premières notes d'une chanson… qui s'arrêta bien vite.

― Ryûichiiiii ! Cesse de dessiner et viens chanter !!! s'exclama la voix de la seule fille du groupe.

K entendit des grognements, puis les notes de la même chanson retentirent. Presque arrivée à la fin, elle s'arrêta soudain.

― Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai malencontreusement appuyé sur la touche _replay _de mon clavier, et il refusait de jouer autre chose que des sol dièse. Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa la voix du chapeauté.

― Tohmaaaa, ce n'est pas vraaaaiiiii ! se lamenta la pauvre Noriko.

― Je suis désolé. Reprenons.

Après une bonne dizaine d'essai musicaux ratés, soit par maladresse de la part d'un des membres, soit par un oubli de paroles malencontreux, soit par une faute de notes, la chanson n'était toujours pas enregistrée.

― Je m'en fiche, les garçons, tempêtait la voix de Noriko. ON NE SORTIRA PAS DE CET ENDROIT TANT QU'ON AURA PAS TERMINE CET ENREGISTREMENT !

« Ils y sont encore pour trois jours ! » pensa K. Il attendit ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le temps que ses protégés daignent bien vouloir réussir ce foutu enregistrement. Mais même au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, le travail n'était toujours pas terminé : Noriko s'était trompée dans les paroles de Ryûichi – ce que Tohma lui avait fait gracieusement remarqué – et ils étaient bons pour au moins une heure de travail en plus.

― Travail ou pas, grommela K, dès qu'il est 19 heures, je rentre. Judy m'attend.

Judy, la femme de K, une actrice Hollywoodienne hors pair, était enceinte de plusieurs mois. K se prit à rêver de sa beauté, de ses courts cheveux châtains, de son fin visage pâle, de son petit nez gracieux… Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ça !  
Aux alentours de six heures moins vingt, K vit une silhouette sombre errer dans le couloir. Etrange. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui utilisaient cette partie de NG, le mercredi. Le manager, méfiant, se souleva du sol. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers la silhouette, qui semblait chercher l'interrupteur. K alluma soudainement la lumière. La silhouette se tourna vers lui.

― Monsieur ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider ! Vous n'avez pas vu ma femme, par hasard ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Des épis sortirent des cheveux de K. Et lui qui était prêt à brandir son magnum nouvelle génération contre la tempe de celui qu'il avait pris pour un voleur… Il était déçu. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de mettre du piment dans son ennuyeuse vie de manager – du moins, quand ses protégés enregistraient des disques.

― Who are you ? De qui vous parlez ? s'informa K, qui n'avait pas reconnu l'inconnu.

― Hoooo, mais vous êtes mister K ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? fit-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de l'Américain.

― Yes, I'm mister K, but no, I don't remember you. Sorry.

― …Excusez-moi, je parle très mal anglais… Vous pouvez la refaire en japonais ?

― Yes, of course. J'ai dit que je ne se souvenait pas de vous… traduit K.

― Mais si, voyons ! Je suis Tetsuya Ukai ! Le mari de Noriko, des Nittle Grasper ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés au mariage, il y a un mois !

Les rouages dans l'esprit de K se mirent en route.

― Aaaaah, oui ! Je me souviens !

« D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a décidé d'épouser un homme aussi vieux », songea K.

Tetsuya Ukai sourit. Le manager tenta de relancer la conversation.

― Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

― Eh bien, je suis allé attendre ma jeune épouse à la sortie de son travail.

― Ah.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Puis une véritable conversation à propos de tout et de rien se relança entre les deux hommes. Ceux-ci découvrirent une énormité de points communs à eux deux. K rit de son rire de sauvage, bientôt suivi par Tetsuya Ukai.

― C'est amusant d'avoir autant de choses en commun, no ? fit-il.

― Comme vous dites ! A propos, mister K, quelle est la chose que vous désiriez le plus au monde ?

Cette question, qui n'était qu'anodine, fut pourtant la porte d'entrée d'un événement majeur dans la vie des deux hommes. K réfléchit un moment.

― Je voudrais avoir plein d'armes de tir ! Deux magnums, un sniper, un bazooka et trois revolver, ce n'est pas assez, dit-il en riant de plus belle. Et vous, monsieur Ukai ?

― Moi… j'aimerais tant revivre ma nuit de noces… fit le vieil homme, rêveur.

Aussitôt, le regard de K se fit plus vif.

― Really ?

― Oh, oui… répondit-il.

L'Américain eut un sourire carnassier.

― Okay ! Let's go to the toilet-room !!

Le critique alimentaire le plus réputé du Japon esquissa un regard surpris. Il n'avait qu'en partie compris le sens de la phrase, mais ne savais absolument pas pourquoi son nouvel ami tenait tant que ça à l'entraîner dans les WC pour hommes. Enfin, si : ils n'allaient pas aller dans les toilettes des femmes ! Mais tout de même, _pourquoi_ désirait-il qu'il l'accompagne dans cet endroit intime ?

Arrivés dans la petite pièce aux murs carrelés de bleu, K interrogea monsieur Ukai :

― Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous désirez le plus ?

― Euh… oui, bien sûr, mais n'allez pas le répéter à ma femme.

― Don't worry…

K s'avança, poussa son aîné dans un WC libre et ferma la porte à clé.

― Mais… mais qu'est-ce que…

― Chuuut…

Le manager plaqua le mari de sa protégée contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager, mais il était un vieil homme, et la poigne de K était bien trop forte pour lui.

Curieusement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce manège insensé, il trouva cela plutôt agréable. Alors, tout naturellement, il se laissa faire. K, heureux de ce revirement, décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, chaque homme entrant dans les WC (pour hommes) pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels en ressortit aussitôt, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. A celui qui déclarait devoir aller aux toilettes, on lui conseillait plutôt d'utiliser celles du troisième étage. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas, allait donc au rez-de-chaussée, comprenait aussitôt, et se maudissait de n'avoir pas écouté ses collègues.

Une heure plus tard, Tetsuya Ukai et K sortirent essoufflés de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

― Déjà ? s'était étonné le plus âgé, déçu que cela se finisse aussi vite.

― Désolé. Je pense qu'ils ont fini l'enregistrement, à présent.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du studio au moment même où celle-ci s'ouvrait.

― Oh, chéri ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'horreur que ça a été, aujourd'hui ! Mais… Ah là là, tu es tout débraillé. Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas dans les parages, elle t'aurait fait un sermon sur le fait que tu ne saches pas t'habiller ni te coiffer, rit Noriko, heureuse de revoir son mari.

― Ah, euuuh… On va manger au restau ? proposa ledit mari, les joues encore rougissantes.

― Tu rougis de me revoir ? C'est-y pas mignon ! s'exalta la claviériste. Attends, je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde, et je reviens.

Pendant ce temps, K s'approcha de l'homme.

― J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir un jour, chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille du manager.

_Parc de Tokyo, 15h32 heure locale. Retour à l'instant présent._

K soupira. Finalement, ils n'avaient jamais eu cette occasion. Quel dommage… Tetsuya Ukai était quelqu'un de tellement… Hmmm…

L'Américain s'éclaircit la gorge. Non, il ne devait plus penser à des choses pareilles. Cela ne pouvait que le blesser. Il leva la tête vers les pétales de cerisier qui lui tombaient dessus.

― Heeeey, mister K !!!! cria une voix au loin.

K se redressa totalement.

― Tetsuya Ukai ? fit-il, incrédule.

― Ca fait un bail, hein ? Bon, alors, ça fait plus de cinq ans que j'attends cette occasion ! Elle vient quand ?

K prit le mari de Noriko par la main et l'entraîna vers les toilettes pour hommes les plus proches.

* * *

**(1)**_ En vérité, j'ignore quand se passent les examens de fin de semestre au Japon, et il me semble en plus qu'avril est le mois de la rentrée scolaire. (Youpi…) Donc ça n'est pas très logique, et je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'avais besoins de cerisiers en fleurs pour planter le décor. ^^' Je suis DESOLEE ! ^^_

**(2) **_Encore une fois, je ne sais pas du tout si K a un jour été le manager des Nittle Grasper, mais on va faire comme si. C'est essentiel à l'histoire. (Et ce n'est pas – comme tout à l'heure – une vulgaire histoire de « Je veux des cerisiers en fleurs, j'en aurais, peu importe si ça fout tout le contexte en l'air !! ». ^^)_

_***_

Je sais, je parle beaucoup de toilettes dans ce chapitre. Désolée ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera Suguru à l'honneur... *urgh* Parce que je me fais harceler. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Suguru

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime K !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi, avec la participation de **_Mad M._**

**Titre du chapitre : **Le chaste et pur Suguru.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi (ou plutôt, nous, pour cette fois ^^), et heureusement !! ^^

**Rating : **Aucune idée. (K+ ou T)

**Nombre de mots : **Sans compter tous les trucs au début et à la fin, un peu plus de 3000. ^^

**Notes : **Excusez-moi (ou plutôt, NOUS) pour le retard, même si, personnellement, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'avais déjà fini il y a 5 semaines.

C'est la faute de **_Mad M. _**!!!! (Qui joue aux Sims au lieu de faire sa part de boulot, n's pas ? ^^)

Bref. J'avais dit que ce serait une co-écriture, parce que je ne me voyais pas DU TOUT écrire un K x Suguru toute seule. (PAUUUUUUUVRE SUGURU D'AMOUR !!!! .) Oui, je sais, vous allez me dire : "Et Shûichi ? Et Tetsuya Ukai ? Pas pauvres?". Ben non, parce que Shû-chan, c'était un rêve, et puis Tetsuya Ukai... C'était Tetsuya Ukai... ^^'

Breffffff. Bonne lecture quand même ! Je vous éclairerai sur la fin à la fin du texte !

**Ainsi continue la lonnngue et inteminable liste de conquêtes de notre grand ami K ! =D Enjoy !**

* * *

*******

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua avec violence contre le mur déjà défoncé du studio. Suguru, en pleurs, courant presque, traversa prestement la pièce et se jeta sur le petit canapé rouge, seule touche de gaieté dans cet univers grisâtre, qui gisait tristement au fond de l'endroit. Celui-ci s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids pourtant peu conséquent du jeune homme, qui gémit, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Un tel manque de retenue était inhabituel pour le garçon et ce comportement aurait surpris plus d'un spectateur éventuel. Personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné un tel épanchement possible de la part de l'adolescent. Lui qui d'ordinaire affichait un éternel masque d'impassibilité – caractère visiblement héréditaire à chaque membre de la famille Seguchi, sauf en ce qui concernait les affaires avec monsieur Shindô, évidemment, sur qui il s'acharnait autant qu'il le pouvait –, le voilà qui, à présent, restait prostré au fond du canapé, à la manière de quelqu'un dont on aurait sadiquement brisé tous les rêves.

Suguru essuya nerveusement les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur un cadre ornant le mur gris, un cadre contenant un des multiples disques d'or des Nittle Grasper, avec, sous celui-ci, les photos de Ryûichi Sakuma, Noriko Ukai, et… Tohma… Seguchi. A la vue de cette dernière personne, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Des bribes de souvenirs des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques minutes plus tôt lui revinrent. Des images défilèrent en masse devant ses yeux mouillés. Des images de son cousin, souriant à la Seguchi, glacial – comme à son habitude –, inquiet, cruel, calculateur... Des images de cet homme blond comme les fleurs du vanillier, aux yeux vert émeraude, au caractère impitoyable et menaçant, au chapeau melon qui ne le quittait jamais, qui possédait le génie du clavier et était certainement l'un des plus grands claviéristes de son temps, s'acharnaient à lui flotter devant les yeux.

Suguru renifla peu élégamment et s'essuya les joues sur la manche de sa chemise vert d'eau. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné la connaissance de la définition et l'aptitude à exécuter le verbe « pleurer » chez un membre de la famille Seguchi. Pourtant, ce qui continuait de déborder des yeux du jeune claviériste, ce n'était pas du vent, mais bel et bien des pleurs. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état ?

_Cinq minutes plus tôt. Bureau de la direction de la maison de disques NG Productions. _

― … Et donc, je pense qu'ici, les délais sont trop courts. Jamais monsieur Shindô n'aura fini les paroles de cette chanson à temps, vous le connaissez. Bien que j'aie moi-même préparé des textes qui colleraient parfaitement aux arrangements des instruments, jamais il n'acceptera de les chanter.

― C'est vrai… Il s'agit de Shindô, après tout, répondit aimablement la deuxième voix. Bien, alors que dis-tu de deux semaines de délai en plus ?

― En tant que producteur de Bad Luck, je ne puis vous affirmer que le délai sera respecté – comme vous l'avez dit, il s'agit de monsieur Shindô… Mais je pense que notre manager saura arranger cela, répondit avec suffisance la voix d'un homme plus jeune.

Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol se fit entendre.

― Vous y aurez tout intérêt. Ah, au fait, Suguru, à propos de votre concert au Tokyo Dôme, le vingt-six juillet…

― Cette date est parfaite. D'ici là, nous aurons terminé les trois prochains _singles_, dont celui qui a deux semaines de retard sur le temps imposé, et monsieur Shindô aura eu le temps d'apprendre par cœur les paroles de ses chansons. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous mettrons un prompteur au fond du stade.

― Bien. En ce qui concerne la tournée de septembre, de Kyûshû à Hokkaido… Par où passerez-vous ?

― Eh bien… sembla réfléchir Suguru. Nous arriverons à Fukuoka dans la nuit. Nous remonterons jusqu'à Hokkaido en passant par les villes les plus importantes, comme Kobe, Kyôtô, Nagoya, Naka… pardon, Nagano, Yamata et d'autres, jusqu'à Hokkaido, puis nous redescendrons en direction de Tôkyô.

― Je vois que tout est parfaitement organisé, félicita le directeur de NG Productions. Je n'ai visiblement pas fait d'erreurs en te nommant producteur de Bad Luck, Suguru.

― Je vous remercie, Tohma-san.

Tohma se leva, contourna son bureau, et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte de la pièce, qu'il désigna d'un geste de la main. Son jeune cousin se leva et s'apprêta à s'en aller, mais quelque chose le retint. Il se stoppa devant le battant, la main en suspendue au-dessus de la poignée. Tohma, qui avait déjà regagné son espace de travail et qui en caressait le bois du bout de son doigt ganté, le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

― Oui ? questionna-t-il. Tu as encore quelque chose à m'énoncer ?

― Euh… Tohma-san…

Suguru se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin.

― Tohma-san… Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime…

Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucune connotation amoureuse. L'adolescent n'était absolument pas en train de faire des avances à un homme de seize ans son aîné, qui plus est, était de sa famille, et marié ! Non, simplement, il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'admirait. A quel point cet homme l'avait influencé dans ses actes comme dans sa vie, à quel point il le respectait.

Malheureusement, le directeur de NG Productions ne comprit pas la phrase dans ce sens-là. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle portait à confusion. Il eut une moue dégoûtée.

― Malheureusement, Suguru, je ne partage pas tes pensées. Je pense que tu es fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je te suggère de quitter mon bureau, à présent, fit-il d'une voix plus que glaciale.

Jamais un Seguchi n'aurait parlé de cette manière à quelqu'un de sa famille. La famille était sacrée chez eux. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce que Tohma avait fait. Suguru était sous le choc. Quoi ? L'homme qui, pour lui, comptait plus que tout, l'homme qui avait influencé toute sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Il n'était donc rien pour lui ? Cette voix dont la température était assimilable à celle du zéro absolu, qu'il réservait la plupart du temps aux employés tels monsieur Shindô qui ne travaillaient guère, il l'avait utilisée contre lui ? Le considérait-il comme… un second monsieur Shindô ? Ne le considérait-il pas comme un membre à part entière de la famille Seguchi ?

A ces pensées, la souffrance envahit Suguru, les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Ne voulant pas que l'homme qu'il avait adulé toute sa vie – et qui maintenant le rejetait comme une vulgaire chaussette – ne le voie pleurer – un Seguchi ne pleurait pas –, il essuya ses yeux d'un vif revers de manche.

Seulement, Tohma, voyant la réaction de son jeune cousin, fut encore plus écœuré, se méprenant sur la véritable raison de la tristesse du jeune homme.

― Suguru, sortez d'ici. Allez vous reposer, et ne revenez que lorsque vous serez calmé. Et je vous interdis de remettre les pieds dans cette pièce sans convocation officielle du directeur de NG. Sortez, maintenant.

Tohma Seguchi ! Il l'avait… il l'avait… vouvoyé… Comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Et sa voix, encore plus glaciale que celle qu'il avait utilisée précédemment, l'avait touché au cœur. Il lui avait parlé comme à un inconnu incompétent et lui avait ordonné de ne plus l'approcher. Suguru n'y comprenait rien, et avait envie de hurler de douleur. Il se retint et cavala dans les couloirs – heureusement vides – de NG Productions, avant de se jeter avec force sur le canapé du studio attribué au groupe Bad Luck.

Se souvenant de cette scène exactement de la manière dont il l'avait vécue, Suguru se dit que, vraiment, il n'avait pas été malin de déclarer son admiration à son cousin en lui disant « je vous aime ». Il aurait peut-être pu choisir un peu mieux ses mots.  
Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. Tohma Seguchi le prenait à présent pour un petit dévergondé, et Suguru doutait qu'il puisse un jour remonter dans son estime. Après tout, le blond lui avait très clairement donné l'ordre de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son bureau après l'avoir congédié de manière peu sympathique. Mais Tohma Seguchi n'était pas fait pour être sympathique. Il était là pour diriger NG, et c'était tout.

Suguru se remit à pleurer – des larmes de rage, cette fois – et bourra le canapé de coups de poing, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

― Fujisaki, laisse donc ce pauvre canapé tranquille, il va finir par rendre l'âme, déclara une voix bien connue du claviériste à l'accent américain marqué.

Suguru redoubla alors d'assaut contre le pauvre meuble.

― Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? D'habitude, tu es toujours… euh… how can I say that…

― De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, mister K, le coupa l'adolescent, amer.

K se planta face au jeune homme, les mains sur les hanches, l'air furibond.

― Oh que si, ça me regarde ! Vous êtes sous _ma _responsabilité, you know ? If mister Seguchi knows that I'm a bad manager because you are crying, I'll be fired !

― Vous ne serez pas un mauvais manager tout simplement parce que je pleure, mister K…

― No, of course. Mais j'ai le devoir de m'occuper de mes protégés, et donc, tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas.

― Mais je vais très bien ! s'exclama Suguru dans un élan de rage. J'ai le droit de pleurer parce que j'ai envie, non ?

K sourit d'un sourire démoniaque. Il agita un index de droite à gauche en chantonnant : « No, no, no, you're a liar, Fujisaki… ».

― Si je vous dis que tout va très bien, c'est que tout va très bien ! Ne me traitez pas de menteur !

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Suguru Fujisaki de s'énerver, mais aujourd'hui, il décida de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Après tout, K l'avait vu pleurer, alors au point où il en était… Le grand américain fit une moue dépitée.

― Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler.

Suguru resta un instant sans bouger, sans comprendre les paroles de son manager. De quoi parlait-il ? S'était-il trompé de nom ? Après tout, parler le japonais lorsqu'on était d'origine américaine était une véritable galère, surtout pour s'y retrouver dans les mots.

― …Excusez-moi, mister K, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris le sens de vos paroles… Et je me répète, tout va très bien.

― Menteur, sourit K. So, tu va connaître bientôt le sens de mes paroles, don't worry.

Sur ces mots quelque peu étranges, l'Américain se dirigea vers la porte du studio. Suguru se sentit soulagé : enfin, il allait le laisser tranquille ! Son soulagement disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, si K s'approchait de la porte, ce n'était pas pour s'en aller, mais pour la fermer. A clé.

L'américain s'approcha de Suguru, un immense sourire mi-sadique mi-vorace plaqué sur le visage.

***

_Epilogue_

_Cela faisait une heure que Suguru avait quitté le bureau de son cousin, et, depuis une heure, celui-ci n'avait eu de cesse que de penser aux mots qu'il lui avait dits. Suguru ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui déclarer son amour. D'une parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille, de deux parce qu'il avait clairement vu les regards flamboyants et chargés de passion qu'il envoyait à Nakano pendant leurs répétitions et enregistrements. Il avait simplement dû vouloir lui exprimer toute son admiration, c'était sûrement ça. _

_Tohma réfléchissait. Il avait été brutal avec Suguru, sous le coup de la surprise. Il devait s'excuser. Son jeune cousin devait être totalement perdu et triste à l'heure qu'il était. Mais comment faire ?_

_Le directeur de NG Productions descendit dans la rue – non sans avoir enfilé son nouveau manteau violet – et sonda les boutiques alentour du regard. Ses yeux se portèrent sur une en particulier. Une chocolaterie. Il n'ignorait pas l'amour que portait Suguru au chocolat, et se dit que ses excuses seraient plus facilement acceptées avec un gros paquet de Leonidas. Pour sa famille, Tohma ne regardait pas à la dépense. Il espérait que son cousin soit aussi docile qu'Eiri lorsqu'on ramenait des sucreries à celui-ci. _

_Le paquet emballé à la main, Tohma prit la direction du studio attribué à Bad Luck. Arrivé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il entendit des hurlements terrifiants.  
Perdant de sa superbe, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces cris, et se retrouva… face au studio de Bad Luck. _

_Un troisième hurlement retentit. Mais… C'était la voix de Suguru ! Etait-ce son cousin qui braillait ainsi ? Etonné, Tohma tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. _

_Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un passe-partout qu'il glissa dans la serrure. La porte pivota lentement sur ses gonds. _

_Suguru aperçut le visage de Tohma. En larmes, il cria un « Tohma-san ! » d'une voix exténuée. _

_L'américain se retourna et vit le visage rouge, mi-furieux mi-stupéfait de son directeur._

― _Oh, mister Seguchi ! How are you ? __Come on, come on ! Plus on est de fous…_

_Le directeur de NG Productions s'effondra en arrière, sous le regard désespéré de Suguru, et celui barbare de K. _

― _Oh, quel dommage. Mister Seguchi cannot help you, on dirait._

― _TOHMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Le hurlement retentit encore longtemps dans les couloirs. _

_Le lendemain matin, arrivé plus tôt qu'à son habitude, le guitariste de Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano, eut la surprise de trouver tendrement enlacés sur le canapé du studio son manager et le claviériste du groupe. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre un œil et se précipite sur lui, l'air tout bonnement traumatisé, balbutiant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, du genre « Non, non… pas ça, Mister K… Non… Il m'a pris mon précieux ! Il me l'a pris, monsieur Nakano ! »_

_Hiroshi, ne sachant que faire, tapota le dos de l'adolescent en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour être entouré de fous. _

*******

_

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, concernant le "précieux" de la fin...

En fait, c'est parce que quand on a commencé ce truc, on était au Conservatoire, sur mon ordinateur, et on a commencé à DELIRER comme des malades sur une simple phrase que j'avais écrite pour le fun en bas de l'écran : **"****Le chaste et pur Suguru – du moins, avant le futur passage de K… – se roula en boule et hurla que JAMAIS, non JAMAIS, il ne donnerait son précieux à l'Américain."  
**(Parce qu'on avait parlé de Gollum avant. Enfin, bref.) Et donc, ça nous est resté, et comme **_Mad M. _**avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à cette avant dernière phrase du chapitre... Je n'ai pas pu l'enlever... JE N'AI PAS PU !!!!!!

(Et maintenant, vous allez nous prendre pour des folles hystériques et psychopathes. Ce que nous sommes certainement. Et en plus, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai des cheveux bicolores. **_Mad M._**, elle, a des CILS bicolores. =D)

Merci d'avoir attendu !

Et comme j'ai trouvé qu'elle mettait longtemps à faire son travail, j'ai commencé le prochain chapitre (dans lequel une partie est dédiée à des pigeons (je suis désolée, mais c'est psychologique, j'ai quelque chose contre eux ou je ne sais pas mais... .)), et donc, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

Mais donnez-moi des idées pour celui d'après, parce que j'ai presque fini le prochain (je ne vous dis pas sur qui c'est ^^). Il sortira vendredi soir maximum. ^^

Voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir prêté attention à tout ça !

Ashura. (et Mad M.)


	4. Hiroshi

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime K !

**Auteur :** Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Hiroshi

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi, sauf les pigeons que j'aiiiiime martyriser. =3

**Rating : **Ca dépend... si vous considérez que "nus" et "choses pas très catholiques" sont des mots explicites... ^^'

**Nombre de mots : **Environ 2276. (j'ai compté cette fois !)

**Notes : **Voilà, j'ai fait vite cette fois ! ^^ Donc, ce chapitre est dédié à Hiroshi. Par contre, pour le prochain... Je n'ai pas trop d'idées, alors j'accepterai VOLONTIERS votre aide. ^^ (concernant le choix des personnages... La lonnnngue description que vous voyez en dessous vous paraît peut-être immense, mais je vous rassure, c'est quasiment la seule du chapitre. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que les personnages passent leur temps à parler. C'est la première fois que je fais un texte où les évènements se passent aussi vite ! En fait, je me suis inspirée d'un SMS que j'avais envoyé à une amie sur un Hiro/K. Et vous n'imaginez même pas comment j'ai galéré pour trouver une fin. Je vous jure. Du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi. T.T  
Bref.

Bonne lecture à vous ! (Je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui trouvent que mes épilogues sont pourris - ce qui n'est pas totalement faux - que vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire. Je trouve que ça fait bien sans, mais je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose en suspens... Et puis j'avais envie de décrire ... la dernière phrase. u.u)

_**Le charme du manager des Bad Luck est irrésistible... Au tour de sa prochaine victime, maintenant !**_

* * *

oOo

La ville commençait à peine à se mettre en branle. Sous le ciel bleu glacé, les odeurs de nourriture fraîchement préparées se mêlaient au pas de la foule tumultueuse et bruyante qui se rendait à son lieu de travail. Des adolescents qui se couraient après tels des gamins de primaire, sac à dos à la main, heureux que la semaine se termine dans quelques heures, sous le regard désapprobateurs des vieux rabat-joies qui lisaient leur journal par-dessus leurs lunettes en marchant ; des hommes d'affaires pressés et stressés, sacoche à la main, qui jetaient un coup d'œil à leur montre toutes les minutes ; des femmes au foyer partant faire leurs courses de bonne heure au _k__onbini_** (1)** du coin ; des employés qui attendaient sagement sur le trottoir, devant leur industrie, le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait et où ils pourraient pointer ; des petits garçons excités qui tentaient chacun de s'échanger leur repas de midi, ou alors d'échanger les mangas de leur sœur contre les dernières cartouches de jeu pour leur console ; des jeunes filles habillées comme des princesses qui s'échangeaient les dernières actualités du monde des stars ; des étudiants en costume qui relisaient vite fait leurs notes devant l'université, avant le cours qui débuterait d'ici une vingtaine de minutes… Il était à peine huit heures, et déjà tout ce monde et tout ce bruit ! La capitale du Japon était une ville surprenante.

Le trafic automobile devenait de plus en plus dense au fil des minutes qui passaient. Bientôt retentiraient les premiers coups de klaxon, suivis par d'autres, et ainsi de suite. D'autres, plus intelligents, délaisseraient leur voiture pour se diriger vers le métro, plus bondé que le parterre du Tokyo Dôme lors du dernier concert des Nittle Grasper, le 6 décembre dernier. De nombreuses personnes avaient troqué leurs habituelles chemises à manches longues, pulls chauds, pantalons, etc. pour une tenue plus légère et plus adaptée au temps qu'il faisait. L'air était doux et l'atmosphère semblait se réchauffer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'élevait au dessus du Pays du Soleil Levant, et nous n'étions que milieu février. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter concernant les futures températures des mois suivants.

Dans une rue adjacente à la grande rue principale d'où débordait un flot ininterrompu de gens, voitures, et autres moyens de transports non homologués, en face d'un parc floral verdoyant, l'atmosphère était légèrement plus calme. En se concentrant, on pouvait entendre les charmants gazouillis des petits moineaux… ainsi que les déplorables éructations des pigeons asthmatiques qui tentaient vainement d'émettre des sons ressemblant plus ou moins à des roucoulements. Pigeons qui s'envolèrent, effrayés, lorsqu'une bande de gamins surexcités par la perspective d'une journée de cours ininterrompue foncèrent sur eux et leur sautèrent littéralement dessus. Seuls d'anciens réflexes qui leur provenaient d'une époque bien antérieure à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient leur permirent de s'envoler à temps, dans un énorme bruissement de plumes, accompagné par les rires des enfants moqueurs.

Après le départ des jeunes gens, les pigeons se décidèrent à revenir à leur place, devant la plus grande maison de disques du pays, picorer les quelques miettes restantes de pain qui gisaient par terre. Ils furent interrompus dans leur dégustation par un : « Bordel de putain de merde ! » prononcé aussi calmement que le discours enflammé d'un avocat, puis par la rencontre d'une moto avec l'un des piliers en granit qui interdisait l'accès de la société aux véhicules motorisés.

Les pigeons sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le « BANG » qui retentit dans tout le quartier, et jugèrent préférable de s'éloigner de cet endroit où, ils le savaient, on ne les laisserait jamais manger en paix.

oOo

Le choc fut terrible. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur la moto tomba brutalement au sol, et celle-ci vint s'écraser contre le pilier, défonçant au passage toute sa belle et brillante carrosserie rouge flambant neuve. Les roues continuèrent pendant un court laps de temps à tournicoter dans le vide, puis s'arrêtèrent lorsque le réservoir de l'engin, fracturé lui aussi, déversa toute son essence et son huile sur le sol, bien vite suivies par les pièces de moteur disloquées qui churent dans un affreux bruit métallique.

― Ouille… fit le jeune homme à terre en se frottant l'arrière du casque, légèrement enfoncé.

Il entreprit d'ôter cette satanée chose blanche qui lui enserrait la tête et lui bouchait la vue, et lorsqu'il y parvint, la balança sur le gravier avec la rage d'un enfant contrarié. De longs cheveux rouges lui tombèrent sur le dos et dans les yeux avant qu'il n'ait pu jeter un coup d'œil à son véhicule.  
Tremblant rien qu'à l'idée d'être certainement sur le point de découvrir quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais devoir observer, il mit un certain temps à se décider à lever sa main pour écarter ses cheveux et à ouvrir ses yeux.

― Oh bordel de merde, lâcha-t-il d'un trait.

Il s'y attendait, mais voir ça en vrai faisait l'effet d'un véritable choc. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir un jour contempler le cadavre de sa défunte moto… sur laquelle il avait encore trois ans de crédit à rembourser.

― Bordel de merde, répéta-t-il, incapable de trouver une formulation plus élaborée de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, tant les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Un bruit de pas – de pas qui couraient – se fit soudain entendre. Hiroshi tourna la tête. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami qui, après avoir entendu un « super gros bruit énorme, un truc de dingue ! », avait échappé aux mains de Sakano et de K pour accourir vers la source d'où était provenu ce boucan du diable.

― Hirooooooooo ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son ami, s'attirant les hurlements et les regards extasiés de plusieurs jeunes filles fanatiques du groupe, et ceux offusqués des passants d'un certain âge qui trouvaient choquant que deux garçons se sautent dans les bras, passants à qui il répondit d'un tirage de langue bien senti. Ceux-ci s'offusquèrent encore plus et accélérèrent le pas, la tête haute, en se dandinant comme des pigeons aux pattes atrophiées.

Shûichi éclata de rire en voyant leur tête… rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut les débris de ce qui fut autrefois la moto de Hiroshi.

― Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il. Hiro, tu tiens le coup ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à déprimer et à te suicider, hein ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

― Pleure si ça te fait du bien. Tu verras. Allez, n'aie pas honte. Tu en retrouveras une encore mieux, d'accord ? Et je t'aiderai !

― Euh, Shû… C'est bon, c'est pas comme si ma copine m'avait quitté…

― QUOI ? Hiro, tu as une copine ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé av… AÏE !

Le guitariste venait de frapper son meilleur ami sur la tête.

― J'ai _pas_ de copine, idiot. C'était une façon de parler. Je voulais dire que je n'allais pas virer dépressif pour ça.

― Ah… fit le chanteur en se frottant la tête.

― Comment je vais faire ? Il me reste encore trois ans de crédit à rembourser ! Si je m'achète une nouvelle moto… Ah là là ! soupira Hiroshi en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

― C'est donc _vous_, messieurs Shindô et Nakano, qui troublez l'ambiance de travail de _ma_ compagnie avec vos idioties ? Je vous prierai de rentrer immédiatement au studio numéro trois et de mettre vos talents musicaux à profit plutôt que de traîner dehors comme des malpropres.

A l'entente de cette voix glaciale et sans émotions, les deux musiciens sursautèrent. Ils n'auraient même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Tohma Seguchi. Evidemment.

― Excusez-moi, monsieur Seguchi, s'inclina Hiroshi – chose plutôt difficile à faire lorsqu'on est assis par terre –, mais ma moto n'a pas répondu à mes commandes, et…

― Peu m'importe, le coupa brutalement Tohma. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous empêchez vos collègues de travailler comme il le faudrait et que, par la même occasion, vous empêchez NG Productions de se rémunérer comme il le faut. Je vous ai produits en connaissance de cause, à vous à présent de prouver vos capacités. Veuillez donc vous rendre dès maintenant à votre lieu de travail.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux débris de la moto qui jonchaient le sol.

― Je ferai venir un dépanneur pour déblayer votre… moto, monsieur Nakano, ajouta-t-il. Allez travailler, maintenant.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner et d'ajouter, d'une voix où perçait l'agacement :

― Suguru ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il s'est porté souffrant. Aussi, si vous le permettez, je me joindrai à vous lors de vos séances de répétition pour votre futur concert au Tokyo Dôme.

Sur ce, il sourit froidement et tourna les talons.

oOo

― Bordel, Shûichi, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Une blanche, deux croches ! Tu peux faire ça quand même !

― Mais oui, je peux ! gémit le garçon aux cheveux roses. Mais c'est juste que les paroles ne collent pas _du tout_ avec le rythme ! … Je vais tout réécrire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, après quelques secondes de silence.

― Hopopopopop, _no no no_, mister Shindô, fit le manager des Bad Luck en agitant son index, un sourire de psychopathe fixé sur le visage. Mister Seguchi a dit que vous devez travailler !

Shûichi, dans un élan d'énervement, leva les bras au ciel et déclara d'une voix forte : « Mais on s'en _fout_, de Seguchi ! Il nous a dit qu'il viendrait, et il est même pas là ! Alors tu vois, si tu veux, moi, Seguchi, je lui souhaite d'aller se faire _foutre_ ! ».

― Vous souhaitez que j'aille me faire _quoi_, Shindô ? demanda aussitôt la voix du légendaire claviériste des Nittle Grasper, le ton menaçant.

― Ah euuuuh… Monsieur Seguchi, quelle surprise… Vous êtes rentré quand ? bafouilla le chanteur, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

― A l'instant. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de vous entendre baver sur ma personne.

― Oui, mais… c'est parce que je savais pas que vous étiez là… Enfin, je veux dire… s'embrouilla-t-il.

― Nous verrons cela plus tard. Commençons à répéter, dit Tohma, d'un ton sans réplique.

Les instruments furent aussitôt mis en place, et la répétition commença. Shûichi, plus que stressé par la présence de Seguchi, accumulait les canards et oubliait sans cesse ses paroles. Tohma finit par en avoir assez et lui déclara qu'au prochain échec, il le renverrait de se société et prendrait ses dispositions pour ne pas qu'il soit engagé autre part. C'était du bluff, bien évidemment, mais Shûichi était trop bête pour s'en douter – ou disons plutôt que son cerveau de poule, aux maigres capacités déjà atrophiées par la pression que lui mettait son directeur, le rendait incapable de traiter des informations du second degré.

Il réussit néanmoins à ne faire aucune faute au premier morceau, et ils passèrent au second.

En plein milieu du cinquième et dernier morceau, le médiator de Hiroshi lui échappa des mains et alla se frotter à la texture dure et caoutchouteuse du linoléum qui recouvrait le sol du studio. Tohma leva les yeux au ciel et déclara qu'il allait se calmer, car il était impossible pour lui de continuer dans un tel esprit de « bêtise » et de « fainéantise ». En réalité, c'était parce qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais Tohma était une légende vivante, et les légendes vivantes ne s'abaissent pas à des besoins aussi triviaux que d'aller aux toilettes.

Hiroshi se pencha donc pour ramasser son médiator… et heurta sa tête à celle de K, qui s'était baissé lui aussi pour le lui rendre. Les deux hommes ses massèrent brièvement le crâne, puis le blond remit dans la main du guitariste ce qui lui appartenait, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

― Dis-moi, ta moto… elle est foutue, _no_ ?

― Ouais… soupira Hiroshi.

― _Do you want…_ je te ramène ce soir ? susurra l'Américain.

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent, et ils rougirent légèrement.

― Ouais, ce serait sympa, articula le guitariste.

oOo

_Epilogue_

_Shûichi avait passé une soirée horrible. Seguchi avait passé trois heures à le sermonner quant à son « comportement très peu convenable à l'encontre de son directeur », Eiri l'avait ignoré toute la soirée parce que, d'après lui, il préférait « passer du temps avec Seguchi plutôt qu'avec lui », et il avait appelé cinquante fois chez son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas décroché à un seul de ses appels. Il avait même été tellement désespéré qu'il en avait été jusqu'à téléphoner chez ce salsifis de Fujisaki, mais leur conversation n'avait duré que très peu de temps, le claviériste – assez chaleureux à son encontre, pour une fois – se sentant nauséeux et fatigué._

_Shûichi ne savait donc plus que faire. Il décida, de bon matin, d'aller chez Hiroshi. Avec une boîte de viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner. _

_Il monta donc dans l'immeuble où résidait le guitariste, ne prit pas la peine de sonner à la porte, et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied. _

_Le spectacle de K et Hiroshi nus sur le tapis du salon, en train de faire des choses peu catholiques et qu'il serait inconvenant de décrire ici _**(2)**_ lui laissa une drôle d'impression. _

* * *

**(1) **konbini : _l'équivalent d'un supermarché au Japon._

**(2) **_J'entends d'ici les hurlements de dépit de toutes celles qui voulaient un beau lemon x)_

_oOo_

Merci à vous d'avoir une fois de plus prêté attention à mes délires primaires ! (J'espère que l'épilogue ne vous a pas trop déçus ? .)

Pour le prochain... j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'une idée de personnage... En plus comme c'est les vacances, je vais certainement pouvoir écrire plus - sauf si je dois me coltiner des maths toute la journée, évidemment - donc ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! (Je suis désolée de vous demander ça ^^')

Merci encore ! (Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ! =D)

Ashura. =3


	5. Tohma

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime K !

**Auteur :** Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Tohma

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur, même si j'aimerais bien les posséder. =p

**Rating : **Euh... Peut-être T, parce que je suis un peu plus explicite quand même... (J'ai placé une allusion absolument _visible_ et _pas discr__ète DU TOUT_, j'ai honte !)

**Nombre de mots : **1483 (sans le blabla !)

**Notes : **Après presque 2 ans et demi de pause, je reviens ! ...Enfin, le début du chapitre est commencé depuis deux ans, à vrai dire, et je viens tout juste de trouver le courage de continuer ^^' ...J'ai honte.

Bref, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop changé et que ça vous plaira quand même !

_**Un directeur peut-il résister au charme fou et ravageur de son employé ?** _

* * *

oOo

Tohma Seguchi était... désappointé. Non, pas désappointé. Plutôt… contrarié. C'était cela. Tohma Seguchi était contrarié.

Non, ce n'était pas à cause d'une de ses éternelles petites disputes avec son meilleur ami au sujet de « Comment pouvait-il refuser que Kumagorô vienne sur scène avec lui ? », ou encore de « Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui acheter cette jolie salopette bleue pour Kuma-chan ? ».

Ni à cause de son beau-frère, qui refusait expressément de le voir sous prétexte d'avoir trop de travail, alors qu'il folâtrait volontiers chaque soir avec cet abruti borné de Shindô.

Ni encore à cause de son second beau-frère, moine de son état, qui passait son temps à essayer de tripoter Ryûichi en sa présence.

Encore moins – et c'était étonnant – à cause d'un certain chanteur aux cheveux rose flashy, à l'intelligence digne de celle d'un gallinacée passant ses journées à chasser les vers, mais néanmoins sympathique et attachant.

Non, Tohma Seguchi était contrarié par une personne bien particulière. Une personne au rôle important, mais pourtant secondaire, dans l'histoire. Ce ne pouvait donc être les membres de Bad Luck ou des Nittle Grasper.

Qui, alors ? Les ASK ? Trop secondaires. Le visage de Ken-chan est à peine connu. Les parents de Shindô ? Inconnus, dans l'univers de Tohma. Ceux de Nakano ? Ils n'apparaissent même pas dans le manga. Mika ? Non, le directeur de NG aimait trop sa femme pour être contrarié par elle. Son enfant, alors ? Ben non, il n'est pas encore né.

Mais alors qui ? Un personnage pas trop secondaire, mais secondaire quand même. Quelqu'un œuvrant dans l'ombre pour le bien d'autres personnes, mais dont le nom – et même le visage ! – est inconnu du grand public. …Un manager ? Rage ? Elle est repartie travailler à XMR, et a définitivement quitté le Japon. Bon, dans ce cas, ce ne peut être que Sakano, alors. Perdu ! Sakano est devenu le _producteur_ de Bad Luck après l'arrivée de K… avant de devenir manager des Nittle Grasper, concédons-le.  
Minute. Ce serait donc K ? Exact. Comment avons-nous pu l'oublier ? Un grand américain, aux longs cheveux blonds, fort passionné par les armes – les plus dangereuses, surtout –, et au rire… euh… puissant ?

Bref. Donc, Tohma Seguchi était contrarié. Et ce, à cause de K.

Non, K n'avait pas accidentellement détruit son clavier tout neuf acheté à prix d'or dans une boutique haut-de-gamme.

Il n'avait pas non plus tué Shindô – que Tohma n'appréciait pas trop, mais qui était malgré tout une source de profit, et dont la mort aurait fait perdre un peu d'argent à NG – à force de le réveiller à coups de revolver pas à blanc.

K avait tout simplement oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Tohma depuis plus de quarante minutes à présent. Et que Tohma détestait que l'on soit en retard. Et que la chose dont il se devait de l'entretenir était de toute première importance.

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée, les yeux rétrécis, Tohma tapotait impatiemment de ses doigts l'ébène brillant de son bureau hors-de-prix.

Pourquoi donc fallait-il que les personnes les plus compétentes qu'il engageât soient aussi les plus spéciales ? Sakano, par exemple. Producteur irréprochable – sans aucune autorité ni charisme, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'argent qu'il faisait gagner à son entreprise, rien de plus. Cependant, Sakano possédait des manières qui avaient le don d'_inquiéter légèrement _Tohma. Comme par exemple le fait de se rouler à ses pieds en versant des quantités de larmes susceptibles de faire déborder l'océan, et en gémissant d'insupportables « Monsieur le directeuuuuuuur ! ».

Alors qu'il se remémorait ses moments passés avec Sakano – avec un certain déplaisir, il fallait le dire –, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, heurta violemment le mur qui la soutenait, et sortit à moitié de ses gonds, produisant un bruit affolant. Tohma sursauta. Devant le spectacle pathétique de sa porte molletonnée en chêne massif gisant en travers de son encadrement se tenait un personnage bien connu du Directeur de NG.  
Grand, blond, musclé, d'une délicatesse occidentale rare... K.

Tohma sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et se retint de faire un de ces commentaires particulièrement désagréables dont lui seul possédait le secret. Il en aurait bien le temps plus tard.

Las de dissimuler son impatience, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et déclara avec lenteur :

― Mister K. Avant de vous infliger un nouveau blâme pour avoir _une fois de plus _déterioré – « détruit serait le mot juste », songea-t-il – mon matériel, puis-je vous demander la raison de ce retard ?

― Aha, mister Seguchi ! s'exclama K avec son habituelle bonne humeur. C'est juste...

― Je tiens quand même à vous rappeler que je vous ai énoncé _clairement _que ce dont j'avais à vous entretenir était de première importance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être n'arrivez vous pas à concevoir que le temps, c'est de l'argent ? Dans ce cas, ne devrais-je pas ôter de votre salaire le triple, en argent, du temps que vous m'avez fait perdre ?

La fraîcheur hivernale du ton de Tohma ne fit même pas ciller le manager. Celui-ci commençait à avoir l'habitude. D'un geste de la main, il balaya les mots de son supérieur.

― _No, no_. N'allez pas croire que mon retard n'a pas de raisons. Vous voyez, le problème avec mon magnum, c'est que j'ai du mal à trouver des protec...

― Vos déboires avec vos protections de magnum sont extrêmement intéressants, je n'en doute pas, coupa brusquement Tohma. Maintenant si vous le permettez, passons aux choses importantes. Comme vous le savez, Shindô et les autres doivent se rendre à Okinawa la semaine prochaine pour... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

K, qui devait trouver que les humbles chaises en plastique disposées en face du bureau directorial n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui, était allé obligeamment s'avachir entre les accoudoirs d'un magnifique fauteuil « à la reine » Louis XV – fauteuil communément nommé « à la française » par le directeur et « à la ''fran-chaise'' » par l'adorable et rose petit Shindô, qui était d'ailleurs le seul que ce jeu de mots faisait se rouler par terre.

Les jambes passées par-dessus l'un des coûteux accoudoirs, K était désormais en train d'ôter son T-shirt, ce qui avait conduit Tohma à pousser ce cri indigné.

Le directeur se reprit bien vite.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous vous imaginez chez vous, peut-être ? Avez-vous la _moindre_ idée de ce que ce fauteuil a pu me coûter ? Je vous assure que si vous me le crottez avec vos chaussures de sauvage, vous m'en payerez le triple ! Maintenant, descendez d'ici et écoutez ce que...

― Je vous ai apporté des chocolats, coupa l'Américain avec un sourire charmeur.

Ou du moins ce qui pouvait se rapprocher pour lui d'un sourire charmeur. Le mot « chocolats » coupa Tohma dans son élan, et il laissa tomber quelques secondes son masque de dirigeant glacial pour laisser apparaitre sur son visage un air incrédule. Il se secoua mentalement les esprits et tenta de reprendre d'une voix assurée :

― ...Bien. Donc. En ce qui concerne le voyage à Okinawa...

― Vous m'avez l'air stressé, mister Seguchi, constata K, en s'accoudant au bureau.

― Vous comptez m'interrompre comme ça longtemps ? demanda Tohma, agressif.

― Vous ne pensez pas que vous auriez besoin de déstresser un peu ? murmura le manager en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le corps penché vers son supérieur.

― Mister K, chaque moment de détente que je m'octrois fait perdre de l'argent à mon entreprise. C'est pourquoi je vous serais intimement reconnaissant de m'accorder un peu d'attention et de... mmppff !

Le directeur de NG Productions s'étouffa à moitié lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'Américain se poser sur les siennes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

― Haha ! _What a joke ! _s'exclama soudain K. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas pensé à autre chose, quand je vous ai parlé de _protections pour mon magnum_, si ?

Tohma sentit soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à _ça_, et il commençait à regretter d'avoir embauché K pour manager les Bad Luck. Quelque chose allait très mal tourner pour lui, il le sentait, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien de ne pas pouvoir dominer la situation.

― Ecoutez, tenta-t-il, essayant de retrouver ses manières cassantes, la plaisanterie a assez duré, pourrions-nous à présent nous occuper du voyage et...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'Américain ôter son pantalon et rougit fortement, les yeux exorbités.

Il se retrouva au sol avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, il songeait que, finalement, les choses de première importance pouvaient bien attendre un peu.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court et peut-être différent, mais... C'était difficile de faire drôle dans le contexte choisi. Mis à part peut-être le "fauteuil à la fran-chaise" - ne vous moquez pas, moi ça me fait vraiment rire. ...Mais je dois avoir un humour moisi. Bref. x)

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu (et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir disparu pendant deux ans ^^')

Ashura.


End file.
